


Coffee Flavored Mornings

by Evee_chan



Series: Double Iwaoi week 2k15 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evee_chan/pseuds/Evee_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploding eggs and burned bacon... Oikawa definitely can't cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Flavored Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Iwaoi double week day 1: Domestic

_God, why does Oikawa always have to leave the blinds open?_

               

Iwaizumi grunts. A lump of blankets is tucked into the crook of his arm, and the pile lets out a soft groan as arms tighten further around his torso. The stripe of sunlight searing Iwaizumi’s eyes is enough to make him pry Oikawa’s arms off and slip out of bed. The instant his feet hit cold floorboards though, he nearly slides back into the inviting warmth of Oikawa’s embrace.

               

Iwaizumi stands in the shower, hot water pounding against his back and slowly waking him up. The peace and quiet is shattered when a loud bang resonates through his apartment, causing him to hurriedly shut off the water and step out of the bathtub. Getting dressed proves to be a challenge, shirt sleeves and pant legs sticking to his hastily dried body. Slamming the door open, an acrid burning smell fills his nostrils and Iwaizumi storms into the kitchen with insults on the tip of his tongue.

               

“SHITTYKAWA WHAT DID YOU DO _THIS_ TIME?”

              

Oikawa turns to him, sheepish smile plastered to his face.

              

“I… tried making breakfast?”

               

Iwaizumi sighs. “Right when I wake up, you try to blow up my kitchen and burn my house down? How am I going to live with you?”

               

“Well I didn’t know I wasn’t supposed to put eggs in the microwave! I was so distracted by the eggs, I forgot to put coffee in the coffee maker and about the bacon on the stove...”

               

“…” Iwaizumi runs a hand through his hair and looks down, shoulder’s trembling slightly.

               

“Iwa-chan? Are you mad at me?” Oikawa asks, pouting a little and crouching to peek at Iwaizumi’s face.

               

Iwaizumi’s face is bright red from pent-up laughter and he has to press his lips together to stop himself from laughing.

               

“Oikawa, let me handle food for the next… well, forever. You are never going to touch the kitchen again. Even with ten foot pole.” He squints at the mess in his kitchen. “First of all, Asskawa, you are going to scrape out the exploded egg in the microwave.” Brandishing the charred remains of bacon in the frying pan, he pads over to Oikawa and prods him with it. “Go on. I’m going to have to remake this you know.”

               

A few dirty towels and trash bin full of blackened food later, the kitchen is filled with the scent of bacon, eggs and toast. Spluttering sounds come from the coffee maker as Iwaizumi piles food onto two plates.

               

“Coffee’s ready. I don’t even know how much shit you stick into it so make it yourself.”

               

Oikawa slinks over to the coffee machine, mug in hand. He pours what seems like 10 spoons of sugar into the coffee before proceeding to fill half the cup with milk, sloshing some of it onto the counter and floor. “I-wa-cha--“

               

Next thing he knows, Iwaizumi is covered head to toe in sticky, lukewarm liquid and Oikawa is splayed out on top of him.

               

Iwaizumi crinkles his nose at him. “God dammit Trashykawa. I _just_ showered this morning…”

               

Oikawa just smirks in response. “We can shower together then~”

               

“Like hell that’s gonna happen.” Iwaizumi says, raising an eyebrow. He grabs Oikawa’s face and stares at him, then licks his nose. “I still don’t know how you drink this crap.” Iwaizumi gets up, leaving a stunned Oikawa gaping at him.

               

“Hey! Wait for me Iwa-chan!”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written Iwaoi before so please be gentle qvq


End file.
